


The Bull and the Flame

by kayethespade



Series: Quora Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Scene Modification, canon-typical alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Quora Adaar didn't exactly sign up for this, but she'll be damned if she doesn't make the best of it. At least she finally gets to meet another Qunari.





	The Bull and the Flame

In the span of five minutes, the Vints were gone because of a qunari mage walking down the beach as though she owned it. Lightning and fire and ice followed in her wake. She was a storm with skin and horns and deep auburn hair. 

"Chargers! Stand down. Krem! How'd we do?" Bull turned to his second expectantly. 

"Five or six wounded, chief. No dead." 

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks." Bull laughed hartily as the Herald approached, staff still in hand. "Hot damn! It's true. Oh, the Chantry must love you." He sighed. "A qunari mercenary is the Herald of Andraste. Who'd'a thought?" 

She fluidly strapped the staff to her back and crossed her arms over her...generous chest. "Nicely done. I hear you're looking for work." 

"That we are, but not before drinks." Bull gestured her over to one of the rock croppings. He took a seat, but she stayed standing. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant." 

She briefly acknowledged Krem with a respectful nod. 

He nodded back. "Good to see you again. Throatcutters are done, chief." 

"Already? Have them check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." The corner of the Herald's mouth twitched up at that. She had a good sense of humor, then. 

"None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you qunari, right?" That replaced her stoic expression. Pretty typical for a Tal-Vashoth. 

"So...you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it." He chuckled. "And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us." 

Her eyebrows drew together in thought as she scrutinized his words. "How much is this going to cost me, exactly?" 

"It wouldn't cost you anything personally. Your ambassador, uh, what's her name...Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is we're worth it." 

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company." Her terse expression eased a bit. 

"They are. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me." Bull stood up and walked up beside her. She seemed a bit surprised at having to look up at someone for once. "You need a front line bodyguard. I'm your man. Whatever it is--demons, dragons? The bigger the better." He paused. "There's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

"I learned of the Ben-Hassrath from my parents. They're the enforcers of the qunari..and the spies." He'd barely opened his mouth to speak his piece when it clicked in her eyes. "Ah. I see where you might get the pissed off impression." 

"You're a quick one." He liked that about her.

"So I've been told. The Ben-Hassrath would be concerned about that much magic out of control, right? The Breach definitely qualifies." 

Bull gave an affirmative hum. "I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on. I'll share them with your people." 

She chose her next words carefully. "You're a Qunari spy, and you just..told me?" 

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side." 

She tilted her head to the side to peer at him. "You still could have hidden it." 

"From something called the Inquisition? I'd've been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me." 

The Herald's eyes narrowed at him. "What would you be sending home in these reports of yours?" 

"Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that will compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll set some minds at ease. That's good for everyone." He could tell that she wasn't exactly appeased by that. 

"And what's in these Ben-Hassrath reports you're offering to share?" 

"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It's a bit of everything. Alone, they're not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put 'em to good use." 

"She?" One of her eyebrows raised. 

"Heh. I did a little research. Plus, I've always had a bit of a weakness for redheads." 

The Herald unconsciously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She looked down the beach at the people she'd brought with her. A blonde elven rogue, a Seeker of Truth, and a dark-skinned mage. Something flashed into her eyes before she looked back to him. 

Her voice dropped an octave, and her gaze bored into his eye. "You run everything you send out by Leliana. You don't send anything that she doesn't approve. If this turns out to be a trick or compromises the Inquisition in any way, I will personally skin you alive." 

Okay. That was hot. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Bull called over to his lieutenant. "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!" 

"What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up. With axes!" 

"Find a way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." Bull clapped her on the shoulder as he passed. "We'll meet you back at Haven." 

~~~~~~~

Quora decided to sit with Bull and the Chargers at dinner. They felt much more comfortable, as though she were one of them. The rest of the company were engaged in their own conversations, leaving Quora and Bull to themselves. 

"So...how are the kids?" 

"They're doing we-Hey!" Her eyebrows shot up.

He smirked at her. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." 

Quora huffed dramatically and crossed one leg over the other. She ate some more of the ram in front of her. 

"Fine. How could you tell?" 

Bull considered her for a moment. "Qunari women sometimes have larger thighs and thicker faces after having children. And there's something especially protective and kind about the way you carry yourself. Those aren't generally traits associated with mothers under the Qun, but they are present with most Tal-Vashoth. If you don't mind me asking, how many?" 

Quora sipped her drink. "Two." 

"And how does being a merc tie in?" 

She met his eye coldly. "Who do you think would hire me? I'm a qunari mage and a single mom. Not exactly work material. So I did what I had to to support them." 

He thought that would be the end of the conversation and prepared himself to finish the meal in silence. 

"And sometimes a little extra." 

Bull chuckled at that. Mercenary is as mercenary does. 

"We weren't comfortable, but I made sure they were well cared for. Companies pay well for a mage who knows her shit, and before I knew it, I was running the show." 

"Just like that?" 

Quora leaned forwards with her elbows on the table and a glint in her eye. "Just like that. My lieutenant wasn't too eager to take control, so if this all smooths out, I'll still have a job to return to. Might even get them to work for the Inquisition after they settle their current contracts. You'd love Shokrakar, the daft bastard." 

"He a bit like Krem?" 

"He's about the same with a sword, but that's where the similarities end. Mine is an explosives expert, though I'm a bit surprised he hasn't died by now." Quora sighed wistfully. Bull picked up on a bit of sadness. 

"You miss them." It wasn't a question. 

"That's my blood somewhere out there. Damn right I miss them." Quora finished off her food.

Bull tilted his head. "Could you have them brought to Haven?" 

She shook her own head. "Of course, I could, but I don't want any more children mixed up in all of this." She glanced to the side of the tavern at a few teenagers eating quietly with their father. "There are too many already. I don't want my own to be in danger here." Quora sighed to herself and returned her attention to Bull. "Nothing to be done about it right now, though. You up for another round tonight?" 

Krem knocked against her shoulder in good nature. "Think you can keep up with the chief?" 

Quora cackled and slammed a fist on the table. The plates clacked against the silverware, and the glasses shook. "Oh you're cute." She gestured for the barkeep and turned back to the group smoothly. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be under the table."

Bull grinned. "Alright, tiny. You're on." 

Six tankards later, both of them were immeasurably drunk. Quora giggled for once, and Bull enjoyed that sound more than he wanted to admit. After one more drink, he brought his forehead to the table. 

"C'mon, chief!" 

Bull groaned. "I give." 

Quora pumped both fists in the air. She barely caught herself from falling backwards off her seat. "Hell yes! Suck my dick of drinking tolerance." She finished off her tankard and a glass of water. 

Bull pulled himself up and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Your place?"

She chuckled into her glass. "Maybe later. Y'know, after I fix the goddamn hole in the sky." Quora went to stand very carefully, as though she were walking on fawn legs. "Well, this was fun, but I have a bed to get to." She wobbled. 

Bull stood up and caught her elbow to keep her standing. Quora straightened herself out and took a deep breath. "Need me to walk you home, boss?" 

Quora rolled her eyes then nodded. He led her out of the tavern. She linked her arm in his as they gallivanted back to the small house she was taking residence in. Bull let her go at the door. 

"See you tomorrow?" he asked before she closed the door. She smiled up at him. 

"Yep. Let's go fight a dragon in the morning. Bitches love dragons." Quora laughed as she shut the door. She fell straight to sleep in her casual clothes.


End file.
